Jaden's Last Goodbye
by Ashi Altair
Summary: This is the last time Jaden Yuki would say goodbye to his friends. I have an OC in here. teehee.. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-Oh! GX nor it's characters.**

I based this story on the English Version so the names are like that. .blah.

I placed an OC there. Girl, of course. ^^

And..the people who have read this already asked why does the OC need to look like Dark Magician? Well, to answer in advanced, I really dunno. It was just a random thought.

**Please do review. I'll very much aprreciate it, either good or bad.**

**Thank you. _  
**

* * *

**_Jaden's last good-bye_**

Cyrus Truesdale, a 1st year Slifer Red student, little brother of the Emperor of the Obelisk Blue, came running into their dorm room. The thumping of his footsteps awakened Jaden Yuki, his roommate.

"What's up, Cy?" Jaden asked as soon as Cyrus opened the door.

"Jaden, look! Chumley's first letter to us!" Cyrus happily said.

"Really?!" Jaden was surprised. Chumley just left them yesterday. Then, he already had his first letter. "Wow, Chumley sure is fast in sending this letter. Let's read it!"

Cyrus sat down beside Jaden and opened the letter.

"_Dear Jaden and Cyrus,_" Jaden started reading the letter. "_How are you? Me? I'm fine here. Don't worry. The one worrying should be me. Is Professor Chrowler doing something against you again, Jaden?_"

"Don't worry, Chum. Jade's okay," Cyrus said.

"Yeah. As if Chumley can hear you from here, Cy," Jaden joked.

Chumley said many good things about the Industrial Illusions Company. He said Maximillion personally met him at the entrance. "_And boy, he's so cool,_" Chumley said. "_He even gave me grilled cheese during my first lunch,_" he continued.

"Well, that Pegasus did a good research on Chumley," Jaden commented.

"_You know guys, I met this certain girl. Oh, boy… She's beautiful just like Dark Magician Girl, Cy. I bet you,_" it said.

"No one's gonna be like Dark Magician Girl!" Cyrus complained.

"Take it easy, Cy. Let's continue," Jaden said.

"_By the way, she's in the same department as I am. She's a card designer here for a couple of years, you know. I heard she's the one who designed the new cards coming to school few days from now. I bet you, she's very good at designing cards. But not a lot better than I am. She teaches me the basic rules here in Industrial Illusions. Guys, she's very kind to me, you know._"

"Hey, looks like Chum's got a new friend in there," Jaden said. "I wonder if she really is like Dark Magician Girl."

"Hey, Jaden, look. A picture," Cyrus handed Jaden a couple of pictures.

"Chumley sure looks great in that uniform," Jaden said.

"_By the way, do you like my uniform? It fits me well, right? Then, the second one is I with the girl I'm talking about. Isn't she gorgeous?_"

The two of them looked at the second picture. "Wow, she really looks like Dark Magician Girl, Jaden!" Cyrus exclaimed.

"Really? Let me see," Jaden said as he took the picture from Cyrus's hand. When Jaden saw the girl beside Chumley, he suddenly felt a surge of blood go up his head then, he turned pale.

Cyrus noticed Jaden, "Hey, Jaden. What's the problem? What's with the pale color?" he asked.

"Oh, n-nothing," Jaden gave a fake laugh. "Chumley's right. She is gorgeous and looks kind… Hey and when I come to think of it, I bet she's the model of Dark Magician Girl."

"What? No way… Dark Magician girl's model? She's an original one, Jaden. How dare you tell she's Dark Magician Girl's model?!" Cyrus shouted.

"Sorry to offend you, Cyrus," Jaden said. "You're right. Dark Magician Girl wouldn't get her face from this girl," he said with some kind of grim on his face.

"Huh?"

"Oh, don't mind me, Cyrus."

"_Guys, you know, it's very cool here. That Maximillion Pegasus is very kind too. He gave me a month to create another card design. And, hey, about the grilled cheese? The girl I'm talking about tipped Maximillion about it. She said she's doing a research on every newcomer here in Industrial Illusions._"

They continued to read the letter until they read the last part: "_I also found out that she dreamt of being a great duelist but she ended up in designing cards for Mr. Pegasus. Then, I told her about you guys. She asked who the best duelist on school is. I said 'twas Cyrus's big bro but when he graduates it'll be Jaden. She said she wants to go there on one of these days just before the graduation so that she'll meet Zane Truesdale. She's a great person. I'm sure she can find a way to go there. So please if that happens, send her my all-time favorite grilled cheese from the Slifer Red dorm, okay? And treat her well. That's all for now, guys. I'm waiting for your reply._"

"I can't wait for her coming here on Duel Academy," Cyrus said happily.

"I don't know, Cy. Graduation's near. We're not sure if she'll get to see your big bro," Jaden said.

Jaden Yuki yawned at the middle of Professor Chrowler's class. "What's the time, Cy? I want to go out already," he said.

"What is your problem Mister Jaden Yuki? Is there something you want to do?" Professor Chrowler shouted when he heard Jaden's yawn.

"That slacker," Chazz Princeton, still wearing the uniform of the North School Duel Academy, tetchily said to himself. "I wish he'd disappear in this instant."

"Uhm, Professor Chrowler, I want to go out. You know, your class gets more boring as time passes by," Jaden said disrespectfully.

Professor Chrowler turned red with Jaden's comment on his class. "Then, if you want to go out, DO IT! I don't need slackers here in my class!" he shouted.

"Okay, Professor. Thank you," Jaden said as he stood up. "Wanna go Cy?" he invited.

"No, Jaden. I'm staying. I don't want to be a freshman forever," Cyrus replied.

"Okay," Jaden said happily, as he went down the class.

But before he could totally go down, Chancellor Shepherd entered the class.

"Chancellor! What brought you here?" Professor Chrowler asked.

"I want to talk to the five students who took part in fighting the Dark Duelists. Someone wants to meet them in person," he replied.

Inside Chancellor Shepherd's office, there stood Jaden, Zane, Chazz, Alexis, and Bastian.

"Does anyone of you have an idea who the person we're going to meet is?" Alexis asked.

"No idea. But, whoever that is, I'm sure that person wants to talk to the one who 'Chazzed it up'," Chazz answered arrogantly. "This means, it's me!"

"Keep dreaming, Chazz. I'm sure it'll be Jaden who she wants to talk to," Bastian said. "Right, Jaden?"

All of them, including Zane, looked at Jaden. He seemed to have something bugging him.

"Hey, what's the problem, Jaden? Is there something bugging you?" Alexis asked. Jaden seemed not to hear Alexis. "Hey, Jaden. Jaden?" Alexis called again.

"Oh, what is it again?" Jaden finally noticed them.

"Do you have any idea who wants to meet us?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, come on, Alexis," Chazz started. "How can that slacker know about it?"

Jaden thought for a while, "I just got a letter from Chumley. He said his co-designer in the Industrial Illusions Company wants to see the school. Maybe she's the one."

"She? You mean this person is a girl?" Alexis asked.

"I guess so. That's what the letter said," Jaden replied.

"So, there's a great possibility that this girl is the one who wants to talk," Bastian theorized.

"Impossible!" Chazz shouted. "Jaden just got the letter this morning. It's impossible for her to come here in an instant."

"Industrial Illusions is a big company. And, Maximillion Pegasus can do anything," Zane finally went in the conversation.

"Well, let's stop this argument and just wait for that person to come," Alexis said. "I wish the girl Jaden's talking about is the one who wants to talk to us."

"_Then, I wish not,_" Jaden said to himself.

"What?" Chazz asked when he heard Jaden say something.

"Nothing," Jaden answered.

The door of the office creaked open. And there was Chancellor Shepherd, slowly walking inside with two guards behind him. "Sorry to keep you waiting, students," Chancellor Shepherd started. "Now, I want you to meet the best card designer of the Industrial Illusions Company…." Then, he signaled the guards to open the door. Upon opening the door, they saw a young girl, almost of Jaden's height, who actually looks like the Dark Magician Girl herself. Wearing a different dress from the Dark Magician Girl, of course. "… Jane Fukazawa."

"Wow, is she the model of the Dark Magician Girl?" Alexis asked herself.

"Come here, Miss Fukazawa," Chancellor Shepherd invited. Jane accepted his invitation and walked to Chancellor Shepherd's side. "She is the one wanting to talk to you."

Alexis noticed Jaden turned pale, with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Jaden, what's the problem?" she asked.

"Huh? N-nothing…" he answered.

"Excuse me," Chazz called. "Uhm, are you –?"

"If you're going to ask if I'm the model of Dark Magician Girl, no. I'm not," Jane said immediately before Chazz could finish talking.

"But, you look like –" Bastian said.

Again, she interrupted him. "Yes, I know. But, you don't need to know why I do."

"Sorry," Bastian apologized. "_What an arrogant girl. She's totally different from Tanya…_" he thought.

"Hey!" Jaden almost yelled. "Cyrus would be very glad to meet you, Miss Fukazawa. He's a fan of the Dark Magician Girl," he said.

"Really?" Jane responded.

"_Hey, why did she let Jaden finish talking?_" Chazz's feelings exploded inside.

"Yeah," Jaden said.

"You're the one Chumley's talking about in his letter, right?" Alexis asked.

"Hey, how'd you know about Chumley's letter? I thought it was just addressed to Jaden and Cyrus Truesdale," Jane said.

"Oh, Jaden told us about it," Alexis answered.

Jane gave Jaden a stern look then said, "Yes, I'm that girl," to Alexis.

"Then, I hope you guys would be friends to her," Chancellor Shepherd said. "She will stay here for a couple of weeks or so. So please treat her well."

"_That is, if she stops interfering when someone's talking,_" Chazz said to himself angrily.

"Then, Miss Fukazawa, just tell me which dorm you want to stay in the meantime," Chancellor said.

"Thank you, Chancellor Shepherd. And please, Chancellor, call me Jane. Or if you're not used to it, you can at least omit the 'miss' word," Jane said.

"Okay," Chancellor answered with a laugh. "You can go back to your classes now, if you don't mind. I still have a pile of work to do."

"I heard there's someone from Industrial Illusions wants to talk to you," Cyrus said to Jaden while eating in their dorm.

"Yes, there is," Jaden answered. "And guess what, it's the girl from Chumley's letter."

"Really?" Cyrus asked. "Does she really look like the Dark Magician Girl?"

"Yes."

"Oh boy! I want to see her," Cyrus said gleefully. "Where is she now, Jaden?"

"Probably eating in the Obelisk Blue dorm and hanging out with your older brother," Jaden said.

"Hurry up eating, Jaden! I want to meet her in person," Cyrus said.

"You don't need to make him hurry like that," a voice from behind said.

Cyrus looked at his back. He saw the Dark Magician Girl standing behind him. "D-dark Magician G-girl?!"

"No, I'm not," she said. "Jane Fukazawa of the Industrial Illusions Company," she introduced herself and lifted her hand waiting for a handshake. Cyrus wiped his hand before holding her hand. "Nice to meet you, Cyrus," she said.

"N-nice to meet you too," Cyrus replied. "But, how'd you know I am Cyrus?"

"Your friend, Jaden, mentioned you to me earlier. And Chumley tells a lot about you two," She replied. "Right, Jaden?" She gave Jaden a smile and then sat beside him. "Can I sit beside you?" she asked.

"You're already sitting beside. How can I refuse?" Jaden answered irritably.

"Jaden, why are you like that?" Cyrus questioned him. "Uhm, Jane, if I may call you?"

"Sure."

"Why are you here? I thought you were eating in the Obelisk Blue dorm," Cyrus asked.

"I'm already finished. And, I want to meet my – I mean, Dark Magician Girl's fan," she answered with a smile.

"Oh, really? It's an honor for the Slifer Red dorm to be visited by someone like you," Cyrus said.

"No, not really. I'm just a card designer of the Industrial Illusions," she said.

"But, you said you want to talk to Jaden and the others. Why?"

"Oh, that? It's just my front. But, I really want to confront my old dear friend here and see if he's okay," she said while looking at Jaden.

"Really? Who is it then?" Cyrus asked.

"You'll know one of these days, Cyrus," she said. "And, I want to personally introduce to you the newest cards of Industrial Illusions."

"When is it coming?"

"I don't know. But, hopefully, it would come in a week's time." Then, there was silence between them. You could only hear the other students noisily eating their lunch. "Hey," she started. "Can I sleep in your room?"

The both of them were surprised. "We have no more vacancies left," Jaden said.

"Then, what about Chumley's old bed? Does it still exist?"

"Of course. But, it wouldn't be nice for you to sleep there," Jaden said.

"Well, how nice of you to care. Don't worry, I'll be fine there."

"Well, I'm not caring. I'm not just comfortable sleeping with a girl on the other bed," Jaden said harshly without looking at her. But, Jane just smiled and leaned on the table.

"Hey, Jaden how's the girl in your dorm room?" Bastian asked.

"Not bad," he replied.

"Is she planning to stay in your dorm for the whole time she's here?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know," Jaden said.

"Why do you look exhausted? Did something happen?" Alexis asked.

"That girl's always following Jaden wherever he goes," Chazz said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it literally, Alexis. She's following him always. She even asked Cyrus to exchange seats with her earlier at Chrowler's class."

"Really?" Addicus asked. "Hey, do you know her, Jaden? I mean, do you know her a long time ago? Or just met her here?"

"I –," Before Jaden could continue, Jane came running from the way to the Slifer Red dorm.

"Jaden!" she called. "There you are! Why didn't you tell me you're meeting your friends here?"

"Do I need to tell you even that?" Jaden asked wearily.

Jane hugged Jaden at his back. "Of course, Jaden," she said. Then, she gave a childish look on Alexis, who is turning pinkish the time she hugged Jaden.

"H-hey, get away from me!" Jaden shouted as he struggled to remove Jane's arms around him.

But, she even tightened her embrace on Jaden that almost broke his back. "I won't!" she shouted childishly. "Just let me hug you this tight before I go back to Industrial Illusions!" Then, she gave Jaden an 'if-you-won't-you'll-be-dead' look.

"I guess I have no choice but to agree," he said while forcibly laughing.

"I guess we got to go, Jaden," Alexis said.

"Hey, wait!" he called. "Don't leave me here!" Jaden shouted to them. "I need some help here! Alexis! Bastian! Cyrus!"

"Us too. We need to do something," Zane said with Addicus supporting him.

"Wait! I need help!" he shouted. "Help me remove her! I can't live normally with a human on my back!"

"Hey, Lexy," Addicus called. "I just noticed you're a little too annoyed these days?"

"What are you talking about, brother?" she asked.

"Don't hide it, Alexis. It's obvious," Bastian said.

"What's obvious?" Alexis, pretending not to understand what they're talking about, asked.

"You're irritated with Jane," Addicus answered.

"What? Why am I going to be irritated with her?"

"You're annoyed with her because she always appears from behind and suddenly hugs Jaden when she arrives," Bastian added.

"What do you mean?"

"You're jealous of Jane," Zane said.

"What?!" Alexis shrieked. She was surprised that even Zane told her that.

"Don't hide it anymore, little sis," Addicus whispered to her ear. "You like Jaden."

Alexis turned red and shouted, "O-of course not!" Then, she ran away shouting, "And stop calling me Lexy, okay?"

Addicus laughed because of Alexis's reaction. "She's still denying it. It's very obvious!"

Chazz, offended with what Addicus is saying, went to the Slifer Red dorm. "I gotta go," he said.

"Oops… Sorry, I forgot you like my little sister, Chazz," Addicus said.

"Wrong, Addicus. I _liked_ your little sister," Chazz said.

"Hey, tell me," Jaden started. "What's your problem, Jane?"

"Problem? I don't have any problem," Jane answered as she removed her arms around Jaden.

"You're always jumping at my back whenever you want," Jaden said.

"So?"

"You annoy me," he said directly to the point. "Tell me. What do you really want? Why did you go here?"

"Mr. Pegasus asked me to personally introduce you the newest cards of Industrial Illusions."

"Is that all?"

"Of course not. I also want to see if you're doing fine, Jaden."

"Didn't Chumley tell you I'm fine?"

"Yes, he did. But, he also told me you fought the Shadow Riders."

"Yes, I did. But, it's over now."

"I know," she said. Her face looked serious now.

"You have a problem. I know it. Don't hide it from me, okay?"

"I need you, Jaden," she said sadly, as she leaned on Jaden's chest.

"Huh?" Jaden was slightly shocked of what she did. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders then, he smiled. "It's been a long time since you said that."

"Yeah. And I feel sorry for not saying that to you for a long time," she said. Then, she started crying silently.

Without their knowledge, Alexis is watching them from afar. "Wha-?!"

"Hey," a voice from behind her called just before she finishes the word she'll say.

Alexis looked at her back and saw Addicus hiding too. "What are you doing here, Addicus?" she asked.

"I'll ask you that too, Lexy. What are you doing here? And, why are you hiding behind this tree?" Addicus replied.

Alexis blushed for a second. "Huh? I'm just…passing by. Yeah. I'm just passing by when I saw them talking to each other as if…as if…they know each other for a long time."

"Really? Is that true? Or are you spying on them for the whole time?" Addicus teased.

"Hey, why would I spy on them on the first place?!" Alexis shouted. "I have nothing to do with them, especially Jaden!"

"Hey, keep it down, sis. They'll hear us. And, I did not say anything about Jaden. You're the one who mentioned him first."

"What the-?!" Alexis stood up but before she walked away, Addicus pulled her back.

"Look at them, Lexy. If you're not really jealous or something, watch them. Maybe we can find out anything from their conversation."

"What?! I don't have any time for eavesdropping on them!" Alexis shrieked.

"Then, you really are jealous with Jane Fukazawa," Addicus theorized.

Alexis sat back and peeked at them. "If this is the only way to prove you that I'm not jealous, then fine. I'll watch them."

"Tell me; what's the problem, Jane?" Jaden asked her.

Jane cried even harder than earlier. "Please…go home…"

"Why? What happened?" Jaden looked at Jane straight in the face. "Is it that bad that it made you come to me?"

"One of my friends called to me at Industrial Illusions…" she started. "She said my little sister is missing…"

"What?! Since when? Jaden asked worriedly.

"Two weeks ago…"

"Two weeks ago?!"

"I really, really, really want to go home to help them find her but Maximillion Pegasus just won't allow me!" she cried. "That's why I came here to talk to you," she whispered to Jaden. "Please, Jaden. Help me! Go home with me…"

Jaden hugged her tightly while Jane continued to cry. "Don't worry… I'll find a way to go home. So please, stop crying. You know I hate seeing you cry, Jane."

Jane stopped crying and looked at Jaden. "Thanks, Jaden. That's why I love you very much," she said now, smiling.

Jaden wiped the tears off her face and pinched her cheek. "Let's go back to the dorm room."

"Hey, Lexy… Tell me what did she say to Jaden?" Addicus asked very surprised. "She said she loves him very much, right? Did I hear it right? Huh, Lexy?"

"Yes, she did say that," Alexis answered with some kind of rage in her voice. Then, she stood up and walked away. "It's over now. I'm going back to the dorm."

Addicus followed her and said, "Hey, Lexy, are you angry?"

"Angry? Why should I be angry, Addicus?"

"Uhm, because Jane loves Jaden and Jaden seems to love her too?"

"Oh, really?! Then, let me tell you this: I am not angry, okay?"

"Then, why are you shouting?"

"I'm just a little pissed off!" she shouted. "Now, if you can excuse me. I'm going back."

"What?!" Cyrus shrieked.

"Hey, hey… Put your voice down. It's just a secret, okay?" Addicus whispered.

"_Then, that means, I have a chance to win Alexis's heart!_" Chazz said to himself. He did not notice that he is laughing aloud.

"Hey, Chazz, what are you laughing at?" Bastian asked him.

"Huh? Laughing? Who's laughing?" Chazz covered himself.

"You. Who else do you think is laughing? You're the only one laughing like crazy here."

"Hey, you're thinking that you can now get Alexis now that Jaden has Jane Fukazawa, right?" Addicus asked.

Chazz blushed a bit and laughed again. "That's very funny, Addicus! What a good joke!" he said then, he continued laughing again.

Addicus sighed and said, "I guess there's nothing we can do to cure Chazz." They were just staring at the poor, laughing Chazz when Zane came running into them. "Yo, Zane!" Addicus greeted. "What's with the running?"

Zane stopped panting and straightened himself. "Have you heard the news?" he asked.

"What news?" Bastian asked.

"News about Jaden marrying that Jane Fukazawa?" Chazz joked. Then, he laughed again.

"Something worse than that," Zane answered. Everyone gave Zane a confused look, including Chazz, who stopped laughing. "Jaden's leaving the academy."

"What?!" Cyrus shrieked. "Jaden won't do that!"

"Yeah. Are you serious or just playing tricks on us, Zane?" Addicus asked.

"Jaden would do everything stupid except for leaving the Duel Academy. We all know he loves dueling than any other thing," Bastian supported Cyrus's reaction.

"That's what we knew," Zane said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Addicus asked.

"What I mean is: Jaden loves something–or someone—more than he loves dueling."

"And, what's that thing?" Bastian asked. "Or should I say: who's that person?"

"Come on, you guys," Chazz included himself in their conversation. "Don't you get it? Jaden's marrying that Fukazawa girl."

"Hey, Chazz, aren't they too young to do that?" Cyrus said.

"Yeah, Chazz. Cyrus is right. But, Jaden's leaving because of Jane Fukazawa," Zane said.

Jaden and Jane are fixing their things when Zane, Cyrus, Bastian, Addicus, and Chazz slammed the door open.

"Jaden…" Cyrus called. "Is the rumor true? You're leaving the academy?"

Jaden placed his bag down and stood up. "Yes, Cy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it."

"But, why, Jaden?" Bastian asked. "Is it because of Jane Fukazawa?"

Jaden gave a deep sigh. "How'd you know I was leaving?"

"Zane told us that," Chazz said. His face looks sad but it's obvious that he's very happy Jaden's leaving.

"Sorry, Jaden. I overheard you and Chancellor Shepherd talking at his office earlier," Zane apologized.

"It is okay, Zane. I'm gonna tell it to you anyways," Jaden said.

"Are you sure we can't stop you from doing that?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes, Cy. No one can stop me from leaving the Duel Academy."

"When are you leaving?" Chazz excitedly asked.

"I'm not yet sure. Maybe when the Chancellor officially approved my request."

Jane stood up and approached them. "I'm sorry," she said as she kneeled down to them (traditional Japanese curtsy). "It's my fault Jaden's leaving you guys."

"Hey, hey," Chazz approached her and helped her to stand up. "It's not your fault…" he said. "The truth is I'm very happy Jaden's leaving the academy."

"What?" she asked.

"What I mean is: now, I can be the best duelist here without a slacker in my way," Chazz said.

"Are you admitting that you're worse than Jaden?" she asked.

"What the-?!" Chazz removed his hands on Jane's arms. "That's not what I meant!" he shouted. "What I mean is: Jaden's a great obstruction that prevents me to be the next King of Games!"

"Yeah, right," she said with a giggle. "But, the next King of Games should be good looking too," she murmured.

"Hey, who are you laughing at?!"

She looked at Chazz straight on his eyes and said, "Thank you."

Jaden noticed Chazz blush for a second and decided to finish their conversation. "Hey, guys. Isn't it late already? I think you should go back to your respective dorm rooms. And, we should clean this pile of dirt before tomorrow morning," he said pushing Chazz along with the others outside. "Oh, yeah. Bastian. Would you do me a favor before I go? Let Cyrus sleep in your room just this night. Jane and I will talk about something personal."

"Okay, Jaden," Bastian replied.

"Hey," Jaden called when everyone was out. "Why did you thank Chazz, huh?" he asked like he hates Chazz.

"He made me laugh, Jaden. That's all, don't worry," she replied.

"Good," he said. Then, he suddenly hugged Jane from behind.

"Hey! I thought you hate people hugging someone from behind?" she shouted as she tried to remove Jaden's arms around her. "What's your problem?!"

"Let me do this for now, Jane."

"Huh?"

"I've never done this to you for quite a while."

"Yeah, right. You missed me, didn't you?" she said while smiling. Then, they both laughed happily.

Outside, Alexis was standing before their door while listening to their conversation. "I can't understand you, Jaden…" she muttered. Then, she walked away.

Early next morning, Jaden and Jane are standing at the edge of the dock waiting for the ship to arrive.

"Are you sure you won't tell it to your friends?" Jane asked Jaden, who is staring at the blue ocean.

"Yeah," he replied. "It'd be nice not to tell them."

"You still don't want to say good-bye to them, do you?"

"Yeah," he said. Then, the ship arrived after a couple of minutes. "This is it."

"Thank you, Jaden," Jane said.

"For what?"

"For coming home with me. I know how much you dreamt of studying in this Duel Academy, Jaden. So, thank you very much."

"That's okay, Jane. You know you're my—"

But before Jaden could finish talking, they heard Cyrus shouting and running towards the ship with Zane, Addicus, Bastian, Chazz, _and_ Alexis following him.

"JADEN!" Cyrus shouted.

Jaden looked at Jane, smiling. "Did you tell them we're gonna leave this morning?"

"Let's just say friends feel something whenever one of them leaves without permission," Jane simply answered. "Aren't you going down to bade them good-bye?" she asked. "Say good-bye to them. Just for this time," she said and then smiled. "Just remember the ship will leave in any minute now."

Jaden smiled and then ran down the ship.

"Good thing I woke up early," Cyrus said.

"But, how'd you guys know we're leaving today?" Jaden asked.

"Let's just say a duel spirit told us that," Zane said.

"Jaden," Cyrus called. "Are you going back?"

"I don't know, Cy. I'm not sure if I can."

"What do you mean?" Alexis worriedly asked. Then, she noticed Addicus looking at her. She suddenly changed her mood.

"I don't know if you guys are still in the Academy when I go back."

"What do you mean?" Addicus asked.

"I think it'll take years before the problem would be solved."

"Of course not, Jaden," Jane said from his back. "It won't take years to be finished as long as we do our best."

"Well, whatever your problem is, we're always here if you need our help," Zane said with a smile.

Then, the ship made a loud noise indicating it will leave in a minute. "Then," Jaden started. "This would be it. Thank you guys…for being my friend. I guess this is good-bye now."

"No, Jaden," Alexis said. "I'm sure we'll still see you."

Then, Jaden smiled and he, together with Jane, went back to the ship….

"This is it, students!" Professor Chrowler shouted to get the attention of the third year students. "This time, we'll know who will take part in the duel of the year." The students stopped chatting and stared at the big electronic board in front of them. After a few seconds, it revealed the student who got the highest score in the exam. "It would be…" Chrowler started. "Zane Truesdale of the Obelisk Blue!" he announced. "The duel's gonna be after a couple of weeks. We all know that Zane will be the one who'll choose his opponent in the duel."

"Now Jaden's gone, it is going to be me," Chazz said as he stood up the chair and went out of the duel arena.

"Class dismissed!" Chrowler shouted.

"Congratulations, Zane," Alexis greeted him in the hallway.

"Thanks," Zane replied.

"I know you want Jaden to be your opponent but now that he's gone…who'll it be?"

"I don't know yet, Alexis. But, he'll be worthy enough to fight."

"Good luck, Zane. I hope you find that person," Alexis said and then left Zane.

"Jaden!" Jane knocked at Jaden's room. "Open up, Jaden!"

Jaden opened the door and let Jane inside. "What do you want?"

"We have a big problem, Jaden. A really, really big problem," Jane said.

"What is it?" he asked as he stood up. They felt a huge trembling that made Jaden stumble down. "What's that?"

"Probably because of the problem I'm talking about," Jane answered as she helped Jaden stand up.

Then, there was another trembling. Jane lost her balance and bumped the metal post that supports the ceiling. Then, she fainted. "Jane!" Jaden went to her and carried her out the room to bring her to the clinic. "What the-?!" Jaden saw the people panicking. Some are jumping out of the water and some are running back and forth. "Excuse me," he called the person running in front of them. "What's happening?"

"There was a huge hole on the ship's hull. The captain announced to abort the ship. It'll sink in any minute now," the man answered and continued to run.

"Wait!" Jaden called but the man did not hear him.

"Hey," Jane called. "Did you find out what's the problem, huh, Jaden?"

"Yes. And, it really is a big problem. Can I put you down now?"

"Sure," she answered. "But, I can't stand properly."

"Do you know where we are right now?"

"No," she replied. "Hey, I saw a small boat earlier this morning beside the anchor. We can use that to escape."

"Let's go there," Jaden said. He placed Jane on his back and started running. "Tell me the direction. We need to go there fast."

"There it is!" Jane pointed beside the anchor.

Jaden pulled the cover and saw a small boat just enough for the two of them. He placed Jane in it and started putting the boat down. "Hold on, Jane. I'll just place this boat down." When the boat was low enough, Jaden jumped down and let go of the rope that connects it to the ship. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied. "You? Are you okay?"

Jaden smiled, which means he's okay. Then, there was a huge wave coming in their direction. "Jane!" Jaden shouted as he grabbed Jane and hugged her.

"What?!" Chancellor Shepherd shouted inside his office at the middle of the night. "Are you sure?" he asked the person on the other side of the phone. "Yes. Yes. I'll wait for your call when you found them. Thank you." Then, he hung up.

"Chancellor Shepherd wants to talk?" Cyrus asked Professor Chrowler who looks sad.

"The others are waiting in the office too. So please hurry up," he said.

"Why so early?" Cyrus asked himself.

When Cyrus arrived at Chancellor Shepherd's office, he saw Alexis, Bastian, Zane, Addicus, and Chazz waiting.

"Come in, Cyrus," Chancellor invited. Cyrus accepted the invitation and stood beside Alexis. "Students, I hope this won't depress all of you," he started. "The news I'm gonna tell you is not yet confirmed. So please, don't be too shocked."

"What is it, Chancellor?" Alexis asked.

"Jaden…" he started. Chancellor sighed and said, "The ship Jaden Yuki boarded sank last night during the storm. The authorities said the ship was found near the island owned by Seto Kaiba."

"Impossible," Alexis said.

"But, Chancellor, did they find any survivors?" Bastian asked.

"Yes. But none of them was Jaden or Jane," Chancellor answered. "They haven't found them yet. They said maybe they were eaten by the sharks or drowned to death."

"That's impossible, Chancellor. Jaden's a good swimmer," Cyrus said.

"Yeah, I know. Let's just hope that they're okay."

"Alexis, are you okay?" Zane asked Alexis while walking back to the dorm. "You haven't talked since you heard the news about the ship."

"I'm fine, Zane," Alexis answered.

Addicus placed his hands on Alexis's shoulders. "Don't worry, little sis. Jaden's going to be fine."

"Jaden's fine. Jaden's fine. Jaden's fine," Cyrus repeatedly said to himself.

"Stop it, Cyrus!" Chazz shouted. "You annoy me!" Then, he ran back to his dorm room.

"I bet Chazz is affected by the news though he isn't showing it to us," Bastian said.

Chazz jumped to his bed and buried himself under his comforter.

"Are you alright, boss?" Ojama Yellow came out from his deck. "Hey, boss. Do you have a problem?"

Chazz threw a pillow to Ojama Yellow and shouted, "Shut up! I don't want anyone to talk to me!"

"Yes, boss." Then, he disappeared.

Chazz removed the comforter and stared at the ceiling.

Jane stood up and approached them. "I'm sorry," she said as she kneeled down to them (traditional Japanese curtsy). "It's my fault Jaden's leaving you guys."

"Hey, hey," Chazz approached her and helped her to stand up. "It's not your fault…" he said. "The truth is I'm very happy Jaden's leaving the academy."

"What?" she asked.

"What I mean is: now, I can be the best duelist here without a slacker in my way," Chazz said.

"Are you admitting that you're worse than Jaden?" she asked.

"What the-?!" Chazz removed his hands on Jane's arms. "That's not what I meant!" he shouted. "What I mean is: Jaden's a great obstruction that prevents me to be the next King of Games!"

"Yeah, right," she said with a giggle. "But, the next King of Games should be good looking too," she murmured.

"Hey, who are you laughing at?!"

She looked at Chazz straight on his eyes and said, "Thank you."

Then, Chazz closed his eyes and sighed, "Jane, huh?"

When Jaden opened his eyes, he was inside a hospital room. He tried to stand up but his body hurt so much. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

Then, the door opened and a nurse went inside. "Oh, you're awake already."

"Where…am I?" Jaden asked.

"You're in a hospital owned by Mr. Seto Kaiba," the nurse answered. "We saw you unconscious near the shore. You were sleeping for a long time. I'm glad you woke up already."

"How long did I sleep?" Jaden asked.

"A whole week," the nurse answered.

"What?!" he shrieked. "Oh, yeah. Jane? What about her?"

"Jane? Oh, the cute girl with you…? She's…"

The door of the room slammed open and there came Jane running inside with a basket full of apples. "Good morning!" she greeted. Then, she noticed Jaden's finally awake. "Oh, good morning, Jaden!" She ran towards him, placed the basket on the table and sat beside him.

"Good morning, Jane," the nurse greeted her. "You're in a good mood today, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"H-hey, what's happening?" Jaden asked. "How come you know each other?"

"You've been sleeping for a week, Jaden. She's the nurse-in-charge here," Jane answered.

"But, why does it seem you didn't get any bruise or something?"

"That's because of you Jaden. Remember the last time? You used your body to cover mine. So, thank you very much!" Then, she hugged Jaden tightly.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Jaden shouted.

"Sorry."

"Uhm, we're in Seto Kaiba's island, right? Is it far from Tokyo?" Jaden asked the nurse.

"Uhm, yeah. It's quite far."

"So, when can we get out of this place?"

"Jaden, we're not in a hurry, right?" Jane said.

"But, how about your little sis? We need to find her."

"Uhm, excuse me. But, we'll talk about a personal matter," Jane said to the nurse.

"Okay. Just remember, Mr. Kaiba's waiting for the both of you in the lobby." Then, the nurse went out of the room.

"Jaden…" she started. "Jenny, my precious little sister… I've found her. She's here."

"Huh? What? How?"

"I don't know yet. But, when I fully recovered my strength Seto Kaiba personally approached me and told me Jenny is here."

"But, how? I thought she's in Tokyo. How'd she come here?"

"I don't know. That's why Mr. Kaiba's meeting us at the lobby. So, hurry up and clean yourself. We shouldn't let him wait."

"Are you sure we're going to meet Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp.?" Jaden asked while walking down the stairs.

"Yeah… There he is." She pointed to a tall man with light brown hair standing in front of the information center with a little girl beside him.

"Hey!" the little girl shouted. "They're here!" Then, she ran towards Jane and hugged her. "Huh? Jaden?" She removed her arms around Jane and jumped to Jaden. "I'm glad you woke up already. Let's go. Mr. Kaiba wants to talk to you."

"Good morning," Jane greeted Seto.

"Good morning. I'm glad Jaden Yuki has finally awakened," Seto replied.

"Uh, good morning. Thank you for taking care of us," Jaden greeted. "I heard you want to talk to us."

"Yes. That's why I called you here," Seto said. "Let's go somewhere private. Follow me."

"Really?!" Chazz shouted in joy.

"Hey, Chazz. Why do you seem very happy about it?" Addicus asked. "Aren't you glad when you heard the news about the ship? Now, that you knew they're safe, you are very happy. I don't get it."

"Huh? Uh…uhm… Nothing. Of…of course. Jaden's a friend of mine. Though, we're not that close… You know…things like…you miss your friend even if he annoys you…"

"Aren't you glad, Alexis?" Zane asked.

"Huh? Me? O-of course I'm glad Jane's okay…and Jaden too," she replied.

"But, I thought you're angry with Jane," Bastian said. "Why change all of a sudden?"

"Who told you I'm angry with Jane? I'm not angry. I'm just…"

"Just what?" Addicus asked. "Just jealous?" He gave a silly grin.

"Je-jealous?!" Alexis gave a pink blush. "Oh, no, no, no, Addicus. I'm not jealous with her and Jaden. Definitely not jealous…yeah…I'm not jealous. You heard it right. I'm positively, optimistically not jealous with Jane."

"Why become so defensive?"

"Defensive? I'm not defensive, Addicus. I'm just clearing things to you, guys."

"But," Cyrus started. "Even if Jaden's fine, we're not yet sure if whether he'll come back or not."

"Yeah, that's right. But, aren't you happy your best friend's alright?" Zane asked.

"I'm happy and relieved, of course. But, that don't keep me thinking if Jaden will come back here…"

"…or not," Alexis continued. "Of course, Cyrus. We know that. Even us, keep thinking about that thing. You should at least be happy."

"Okay," Cyrus said.

"What?!" Jane shrieked. "Are you telling the truth, Jenny?"

"Yes, big sister. That Maximillion Pegasus is the one behind my disappearance. He asked me at the pier if I want to see you working. Of course, I said 'yes'. So, I followed him. But, when I arrived the company building, one of his assistants carried me away. Sort of kidnapped me. One night, I heard them talking about you."

"Me? What about me?"

"They said Mr. Pegasus will use me so that you won't leave the company. He asked his assistants to call you and tell you I'm missing. He used a voice changer so you won't recognize. He wants you to believe that they'll help you find me by all means. So that you can't leave the company. You will think you can repay them when you work their and let them use your talent."

"So, that's why they won't allow me to call the house," Jane said. "But, how'd you get here? How did Mr. Kaiba get you?"

"I saw Kaiba Corp.'s ship when I escaped. I sneaked into it and hoped it'd go here. Fortunately, it did. So, I went to Mr. Kaiba and explained everything to him. He decided to help me because he doesn't like Pegasus. We were about to execute the plan when you two came here."

"So, what's the plan?" Jaden asked.

"You don't need to know, Jaden."

"So, what are we going to do?" Jaden asked.

"I'm gonna…" Jane started with a little hesitation. "I'm gonna quit my job and transfer in Kaiba Corp. That's the safest way to get revenge on Maximillion Pegasus. That is, if Mr. Kaiba will allow me…"

"Of course, I will," Seto replied with a smile. "You're a very talented person, Ms. Fukazawa. How can I refuse?"

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba."

"H-hey!" Jaden interrupted. "So, when are you going to do that?"

"As soon as possible," Jane answered.

After a few days, Maximillion Pegasus received a resignation letter from Jane Fukazawa through mail.

"What?!" Maximillion was shocked. "I won't allow it!"

"But, sir," one of his assistants said. "She already is an employee of Kaiba Corporation. You cannot reject her resignation."

"Hey, look!" Cyrus shouted. He caught everyone's attention at the pier. "A ship! A ship is coming!"

"Could it be…?" Alexis whispered.

As the ship drew nearer, they could hear Jaden's voice shouting at them. "Hey, guys!" he shouted.

"It's Jaden!" Cyrus shouted with glee. "He's back! Jaden's back!"

The reaction of Chazz's face from happy turned sad. When he stood up and looked at the ship, he did not see Jane beside Jaden. "I guess…she's not with him anymore…" he said to himself.

Jaden came running down the ship and hugging Cyrus immediately. "I'm back, guys! Did you miss me?" he greeted.

"Of course, Jaden! We missed you!" Cyrus said.

"Uhm, where's…?" Chazz whispered.

"What is it, Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"Huh? Uhm, nothing. It's nothing."

Alexis stepped forward to greet Jaden but Jane came running again from behind and hugged Jaden. "Wha-?!"

"Hello, guys!" Jane greeted. "Long time no see. Oh, hi, Chazz! Long time no see!"

Chazz smiled and said, "Yeah. Long time no see."

Jane released Jaden and approached Chazz. She picked his hands and shook it. "How are you doing, huh, Chazz?" she asked.

Chazz blushed. "I'm doing fine," he said. Then, he smiled. "How about you?"

"H-hey!" Jaden removed Jane's grip on Chazz's hands. "Stop doing that, Jane."

"Huh?"

"I don't want Chazz to be a part of our family," Jaden joked. "He doesn't have the looks." Then, he laughed.

"WHAT?!" Alexis, Cyrus, Zane, Bastian, and Addicus screeched.

"Part of the family?" Alexis asked.

"Oh? Didn't I tell you, guys? Jane Fukazawa is my cousin," Jaden said.

"C-cousin?!" Alexis shrieked. "You mean Jane is _your cousin_?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I forgot to tell you."

Addicus approached Alexis and tapped her back. "Guess you became jealous for nothing, Lexy." Then, he laughed.

"Jealous?" Jaden asked.

Just before Addicus could say another word that would embarrass her, she nudged him at his stomach and said, "It's nothing, Jaden. Don't listen to him. He's crazy."

"Well," Jane started. "I would like a girl like Alexis to be in our family…"

"What the-?! Jane? What are you talking about?" Jaden asked with a shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Got you there, Jaden!" she said. And, they all laughed for the night.

=August=


End file.
